Shoes and Ties
by illman
Summary: post AYNOHYEB Danny and Martin are selling shoes. ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I own nothing as usual._

_Note: Warning: This.is.not.serious. Just a silly little piece of fic which probably isn't readable. But what the heck. Neko is responsible for giving me the idea in the first place._

The city was already wide awake when Danny Taylor got to his subway stop. The worst wave of commuters was already past him, now that it was almost 9 a.m. Two years ago, he would have already been at the office by this time of the day. At the office, working to save lives. Then, he had always been in a rush to work. While he could no longer claim to be saving lives, he had saved himself. No more unpaid overtime, no more worrying whether he might just get shot on the job today. The only remotely dangerous objects he dealt with these days were stiletto heels. But most importantly no more playing hide and seek games. It was not like anyone cared about what he did on his personal life, but flirting with a co-worker of the same sex was still frowned upon to say the least.

He arrived in front of the small shoe store and entered, surprised to find the front door unlocked. Normally, he got to work before Martin Fitzgerald, co-owner of their young, but fairly successful shoe selling business.

When he didn't see his partner anywhere around, he made his way to the back room. As he had expected, Martin was sitting in front of the computer, checking internet orders. Martin still dressed exactly the same, in spite of his change in profession. But at least in the space of two years, Danny had accomplished to improve his choice of ties. It hadn't been easy. Subtle hints had not worked, mentioning the issue jokingly had been futile as well. The only sure fire way to make sure that martin was wearing a decent tie was to be there when he put it on. That usually implied having spent the night over at his place. Danny smiled at the thought. It would be the perfect arrangement, if they wouldn't have the disturbing tendency to leave the apartment to late to open the store on time. A tendency that was not caused by tie related disputes. Today Martin had managed a fair choice all be himself. Granted it was purple, but it was a modest shade.

"Sorry, I know, I'm late." Danny delivered a fait kiss from behind as an apology.

"Working out?" Martin turned around in his chair.

"No, your bad influence is rubbing off on me. I didn't even have time for breakfast this morning."

"If you weren't working it, you were better sleeping." Martin joked.

"We got a new delivery while you were doing whatever you were doing."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thanks. I'm going to get us something to eat. I could use a bite."

Danny was sure that Martin had already had breakfast at home. Since they had started their business here together, he had gotten to know every fast food joint within walking distance.

* * *

Danny was busy putting newly arrived shoes on the shelves, when the chime of the door announced their first customer of the day. It was a tall, blonde woman who was all too familiar.

"Samantha!"

"Danny. Good to see you again." Samantha looked around. "This place looks impressive. I should have paid you a visit sooner, but I had no idea what you and Martin were up to. Then, last week I heard from a friend about your store."

"Actually, I'm looking for shoes. Seeing you guys is just a bonus." Samantha smiled. "Is Martin around as well?"

"He's gone to grab something to eat. You know him, always hungry."

"I know."

Samantha explained to Danny what she was looking for. Danny pointed out several pairs and she narrowed down the choice. After some consideration, she decided to try on one pair.

"With heels like that, you won't be wearing them on the job." Danny pointed out as Samantha walked up and down the store.

"I'm not planning to. They are for a more festive occasion." Samantha said mysteriously.

"I'll take these." Samantha said indicating the black pair. She and Danny walked over to the register to complete the purchase.

"Thanks. You really make a great shoe vendor. The career change is done you good. Not that you were ever a bad agent."

"Getting fired had its perks. You sure you don't want to stay and chat? It's not like we have any customers at the moment."

"I'd love to, but I have to get home. Babysitters do not come cheap these days."

Danny raised an eyebrow. He had not thought Samantha to be the domestic type. But a lot of things changed. His life had changed more than he had thought possible after getting fired from the FBI. Not all of the changes had been good, but if given the choice, he wouldn't want to do anything differently.

"Danny! Was that just Samantha? I think I saw her coming out the door, but I was too far away." Martin's voice jerked Danny from his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed Samantha leaving.

"Yes, She bought a pair of shoes." He replied, somewhat stupefied.

"And she left these." Martin pointed to two envelopes on the counter. "This one is addressed to you." He handed Danny an envelope.

Danny tore it open. He hadn't know what to except, but if he had been forced to take a guess, this would have been the last thing on his mind. The letter was an invitation. An invitation to Samantha's wedding.

"I can't believe it. She is getting married to Jack." Martin said, taking a bite from the taco he had just bought. He pushed the take put bag over to Danny. "Do you want some?"

_The End_


End file.
